


rose-coloured glasses

by childofthenight2035



Series: magic in the air [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Gen, M/M, Magical Artifacts, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofthenight2035/pseuds/childofthenight2035
Summary: through rose-coloured glasses:a cheerful or optimistic view of things, usually without valid basis.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Not Really
Series: magic in the air [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004382
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	rose-coloured glasses

**Author's Note:**

> i only wrote this to get rid of some excess writers' block. this means absolutely nothing. it's just an au where hyunjin finds a pair of rose-coloured glasses. literally.

seungmin squints at his best friend. 

hyunjin stares right back at him. “what?”

“you’re acting sus,” he says, sitting next to him on the bench across the arts building. “what’s with the glasses?”

hyunjin lifts his hand. he’s been holding onto the pair of glasses since yesterday. “i feel like i stole.”

“you stole them?!” seungmin is out of his seat in a split second, but hyunjin rolls his eyes and pulls him back down. 

“ _no,_ ” he stresses, “you know that bookstore by the supermarket?”

seungmin looks clueless when he shakes his head. “why were you in a _bookstore_?”

hyunjin glares at his friend. “jinyoung hyung sent me to return a _book_ , how dare you assume i went there because i wanted to?”

“okay, and? you stole these glasses from there?”

“ _no,_ ” he whines, hitting seungmin’s arm. “the old lady behind the counter said she liked my outfit—”

“what, that hideous pink thing you were wearing yesterday?”

“— _seung,_ i’m going to _punch_ you—anyway, she said she had something that would go well with it and gave me these.” he shakes the glasses in his hand. the lenses are tinged pink, which would explain why she gave them to him.

seungmin shrugs. “okay? so? she’s a nice lady? what’s the matter?”

“i don’t know,” he says, turning them over, examining them. “they just give me a bad vibe.” 

“did you even put them on? try ‘em.” seungmin pulls out his phone and gets up, ready to snap a photo of him. “they might look good with this shirt—wait, isn’t that youngjae hyung’s?” hyunjin glances down at his lavender hawaiian style shirt. 

“maybe.”

“put them on, i’m making you an instagram model today.” hyunjin relaxes against the bench, an arm slung over the back of it, and then he puts them on. immediately, he feels something different. 

“what the hell?” he asks aloud, looking this way and that, and then taking them off again. seungmin tsks and lowers his phone.

“what now?”

“i feel like something changed,” he mutters, glancing around. “feels weird.”

“aw,” seungmin simpers sarcastically, “is our little baby hyunjin surprised that everything looks pink now? that’s what happens when you look through a pink lens, jin.”

“fuck off,” he grumbles, slipping them back on. seungmin smiles at him, and he lifts the phone to his face. hyunjin leans back again, angling his head to show off his jawline. 

“wow, jin.” seungmin sounds almost _awed_ , and if he didn’t know how good he looked, hyunjin would have assumed seungmin was messing with him. “did you have a great morning? these pictures are amazing. you look super good.”

hyunjin tilts his head a little more, this time in mild confusion. it isn’t like seungmin to shower him with praise _this_ much when taking photos. yeah, he’s encouraging to his models, just to get the best shots, but not this much—especially not to him. maybe he does look better than usual today. it’s more likely that seungmin is being sarcastic. he waits for his best friend to mock him.

_seungmin’s jeans look good on him._

wait, what? where did that thought come from?

seungmin comes back to sit next to him, eagerly scrolling through the photos. “look! they’re so great! you’re fantastic—”

puzzled, hyunjin slips the glasses off to peer at seung’s phone.

“—fantastically _average_ , i mean, really dude, you gotta give hyung his shirt back, it’s way too big for you.”

ah, there it was. of course seungmin couldn’t go that long without having something to criticize. hyunjin tucks his new accessory into the collar of the shirt and checks his watch. it’s nearly time for their next class. “we should go.”

“wait,” seungmin slings an arm around him, “aren’t you supposed to meet minho hyung at the copier room? remember? something about the dance team?”

oh, shit. he does have to. 

“binnie hyung is with him, i heard.” hyunjin totally catches his tone and pinches his side, whining. “ow! what? i was giving you a heads-up! thank me, asshole!”

he’s right. hyunjin needs as much preparation as he can get to face changbin hyung. he would never admit it (seungmin knew, though), but he has a crush on the guy. who wouldn’t? (seungmin wouldn’t. anyway.) “what do i do?” he quickly ruffles his hair into what he thinks is a better style. “how do i look?” 

“put those glasses on, maybe at least _he’ll_ think you look cool.”

right. he slides them on and the same sort of peace fills him. “let’s go.”

they bump into a guy from his homeroom on their way, a guy that he normally doesn’t get along with. he stops them on his way past, telling him that professor lee wanted to see him in his office at three.

“i’ve done my part, okay?” he says, holding up his hands. it occurs to hyunjin that this guy actually has a rather handsome face. how has he never seen that before? not that he’s interested. he jovially agrees to stop by his teacher’s office, no worries.

seungmin mumbles something as he watches the guy leave. “you sound happy. are you actually looking forward to seeing professor _lee_?” 

he hums happily. “what’s wrong with meeting professor lee? he may be a little harsh, but he only wants what’s best for me, of course.”

seungmin’s eyes are wide. “that is _not_ what you said yesterday.”

“is it not? i don’t recall.” hyunjin continues along, dragging his best friend by the arm, a stupid little smile on his face. “come on. minho hyung is waiting.”

seungmin shakes off his bewilderment, falling into step. on the way, he remembers what happened that morning in his homeroom with jisung. he hasn’t filled hyunjin in on that yet. 

“ _dude_ , jisung can be such as ass sometimes, do you know what he did in homeroom? he grabbed my homework when i wasn’t looking—that’s probably on me—and then he goes to his desk and fucking pours, i don’t know, grape juice or something on it! and i yelled at him and do you know what he says? he says it was a _potion_ he bought online and it was supposed to make the ink seep through the page onto another page put below it! like, to make a _copy_!” he smacks his forehead. “and i asked him if he had never just heard of fucking _carbon paper_.”

hyunjin nods, seriously considering it. “and what did he say?”

“no, obviously.”

“then you shouldn’t blame him,” hyunjin tells him with one hundred percent clarity. “it’s not his fault he doesn’t know about an alternative. the poor guy was just doing his best.”

seungmin’s mouth falls open in horror—he can’t believe that those words just came out of hyunjin’s mouth. “wait—are you _serious_ right now?” he’s stunned when his _best friend_ , the guy who’s supported him through thick and thin, goes into a sort of motivational speaker mode, gently explaining why jisung wasn’t in the wrong here. 

when they reach the copier room, hyunjin has rendered him speechless. 

“there you are!” minho stands up when they enter the room, smiling wide and happy to see them. hyunjin allows his own grin to take over his face. “there’s my favourite dongsaeng!”

and that’s where hyunjin falters. what? favourite dongsaeng? 

why did minho just say that? minho hyung would _never_ say that. not even if he wanted something. minho’s the type to coerce by threat, not flattery. 

“what—what did you just say?” he hardly notices changbin hyung at the computer; he’s so distracted by this statement. 

minho repeats, loud and clear, “my favourite dongsaeng.”

_okay, is anyone else hearing that?_

“what’s the matter, never heard me call you that?” he shakes his head numbly, but takes a seat next to changbin. binnie hyung has never looked more perfect, actually. 

“um. nice shades,” he coughs out, pink dusting his cheeks. hyunjin is endeared, hope surging in his heart. hyunjin takes them off, twirling them around his finger, happy. 

“thanks, they were a gift.” 

changbin opens his mouth to respond, but minho’s loud voice cuts his progress at the roots. 

“oi, dimwit, i’m talking to you!” 

hyunjin is so startled, he drops his new glasses on the floor, one of the lenses shattering. shaken, he turns to minho. 

“did you seriously forget to get the dance room keys?” 

his mouth opens, closes, opens again. “why—why are you suddenly talking to me like that?” he bends to pick up his ruined shades, pouting. 

“because you fucking deserve it?” minho exchanges a look with seungmin. “what’s with him? i literally called him a dimwit three times already.” seungmin shrugs, muttering something about how he’s been weird all day.

“three times…?” helpless and confused, he glances at changbin, who nods. “i don’t—what is even going on?” 

the four of them stare at each other for a solid minute. 

and then resume talking, the rose-coloured glasses forgotten in hyunjin’s grasp.

**Author's Note:**

> no, none of them realized what was going on. magic exists in the outskirts of their lives.


End file.
